List of The Simpsons episodes
The Simpsons is an animated sitcom. 1 |director = David Silverman |writer = Mimi Pond |synopsis = It's a not-so-merry Christmas for the Simpsons, when Mr. Burns plans to cut the Christmas Bonuses, and Marge has to spend the family's Christmas savings to erase a tattoo Bart thought would make a great Christmas present. In order to hide the fact that he did not get the bonus, Homer takes a second job as a mall Santa Claus. |albanian_title = Simpsons duke u pjekur në një zjarr të hapur |albanian_translation = Simpsons Being Roasted on an Open Fire |arabic_title = |arabic_translation = |bulgarian_title = Семейство Симпсън се пекат на бавен огън, Semeĭstvo Simpsŭn se pekat na baven ogŭn |bulgarian_translation = The Simpsons are Baking on a Slow Fire |catalan_title = Sense el Blanc Nadal |catalan_translation = Without the White Christmas |czech_title = Vánoce u Simpsonových |czech_translation = Christmas with the Simpsons |estonian_title = Simpsonite jõulud |estonian_translation = The Simpsons' Christmas |finnish_title = Joulurauha |finnish_translation = Christmas Peace |french_france_title = Noël mortel |french_france_translation = Deadly Christmas |french_quebec_title = Homer au nez rouge |french_quebec_translation = Homer with the Red Nose |german_title = Es weihnachtet schwer |german_translation = Christmas is Hard |greek_title= |greek_translation = |hungarian_title = Simpsonék karácsonya |hungarian_translation = Simpsons Christmas |icelandic_title = |icelandic_translation = |italian_title = Un Natale da cani |italian_translation = A Dog's Christmas |japanese_title = シンプソン家のクリスマス, Shinpuson-ka no kurisumasu |japanese_translation = Simpsons' Christmas |korean_title = |korean_translation = |lithuanian_title = Simpsonai, gaminantys ant atviros ugnies |lithuanian_translation = Simpsons, that Produce on an Open Fire |polish_title = Gwiazdka Simpsonów |polish_translation = Simpsons Christmas |portuguese_brazil_title = O Prêmio de Natal |portuguese_brazil_translation = The Christmas Prize |russian_title = Симпсоны готовят на открытом огне, Simpsony gotovyat na otkrytom ogne |russian_translation = The Simpsons Are Cooked on an Open Fire |slovak_title = Vianoce u Simpsonovcov |slovak_translation = Christmas with the Simpsons |spanish_latin_america_title = Especial de Navidad |spanish_latin_america_translation = Christmas Special |spanish_spain_title = Sin blanca Navidad |spanish_spain_translation = No White Christmas |ukrainian_title = Сімпсони смажать на відкритому вогні, Simpsony smazhat na vidkrytomu vohni |ukrainian_translation = Simpsons are Fried on an Open Fire |vietnamese_title = |vietnamese_translation = }} |director = David Silverman |writer = Jon Vitti |synopsis = Bart swaps papers with class nerd Martin during an intelligence test at school. When the school psychologist complies the test results, he believes the switch and refers Bart to the Enriched Learning Center for Gifted Children. The new school's laid-back liberal ethos suits Bart just fine - until he's asked to show evidence of his neglected genius. |albanian_title = Gjeniu Bart |albanian_translation = Genius Bart |arabic_title = |arabic_translation = |bulgarian_title = Геният Барт, Geniyat Bart |bulgarian_translation = Genius Bart |catalan_title = Bart, el geni |catalan_translation = Bart, the Genius |czech_title = Malý génius |czech_translation = A Little Genius |estonian_title = Kuldpea |estonian_translation = Golden Head |finnish_title = Nuori nero |finnish_translation = Young Genius |french_france_title = Bart le génie |french_france_translation = Bart the Genius |french_quebec_title = Bart le génie |french_quebec_translation = Bart the Genius |german_title = Bart wird ein Genie |german_translation = Bart Becomes a Genius |greek_title= |greek_translation = |hungarian_title = Bart, a zseni |hungarian_translation = Bart, the Genius |icelandic_title = |icelandic_translation = |italian_title = Bart, il genio |italian_translation = Bart, the Genius |japanese_title = バートは天才?, Bāto wa tensai? |japanese_translation = Bart is a Genius? |korean_title = |korean_translation = |lithuanian_title = Genijus Bartas |lithuanian_translation = Genijus Bartas |polish_title = Bart geniuszem |polish_translation = Bart the Genius |portuguese_brazil_title = Bart, o Gênio |portuguese_brazil_translation = Bart the Genius |russian_title = Барт — гений, Bart — geniy |russian_translation = Bart — Genius |slovak_title = Malý génius |slovak_translation = A Little Genius |spanish_latin_america_title = Bart es un genio |spanish_latin_america_translation = Bart is a Genius |spanish_spain_title = Bart, el genio |spanish_spain_translation = Bart, the Genius |ukrainian_title = Барт — геній, Bart — heniy |ukrainian_translation = Bart — Genius |vietnamese_title = |vietnamese_translation = }} |director = Wes Archer |writer = Jay Kogen Wallace Wolodarsky |synopsis = Homer is fired from his job as a technical supervisor at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Unable to provide for his family, he contemplates ending it all - until he discovers a new life path as a campaigner for safety. |albanian_title = Odiseja e Homerit |albanian_translation = Homer's Odyssey |arabic_title = |arabic_translation = |bulgarian_title = Одисеята на Хоумър, Odiseyata na Khoumŭr |bulgarian_translation = The Odyssey of Homer |catalan_title = L'odissea d'Homer |catalan_translation = The Odyssey of Homer |czech_title = Homerova odysea |czech_translation = Homer's Odyssey |estonian_title = Homeri juhtumised |estonian_translation = Homer's Incidents |finnish_title = Ydinvoimala |finnish_translation = Nuclear Power Station |french_france_title = Un atome de bon sens |french_france_translation = An Atom of Common Sense |french_quebec_title = L'Odyssée d'Homer |french_quebec_translation = Homer's Odyssey |german_title = Der Versager |german_translation = The Failure |greek_title= |greek_translation = |hungarian_title = Homer odüsszeiája |hungarian_translation = Homer's Odyssey |icelandic_title = |icelandic_translation = |italian_title = L'odissea di Homer |italian_translation = The Odyssey of Homer |japanese_title = ヒーロー誕生, Hīrō tanjō |japanese_translation = The Birth of a Hero |korean_title = |korean_translation = |lithuanian_title = Homerio Odisėja |lithuanian_translation = Homer's Odyssey |polish_title = Odyseja Homera |polish_translation = Homer's Odyssey |portuguese_brazil_title = A Odisseia de Homer |portuguese_brazil_translation = The Odyssey of Homer |russian_title = Одиссея Гомера, Odisseya Gomera |russian_translation = Homer's Odyssey |slovak_title = Homerova odysea |slovak_translation = Homer's Odyssey |spanish_latin_america_title = La odisea de Homero |spanish_latin_america_translation = Homer's Odyssey |spanish_spain_title = La odisea de Homer |spanish_spain_translation = Homer's Odyssey |ukrainian_title = Одіссея Гомера, Odisseya Homera |ukrainian_translation = Odyssey of Homer |vietnamese_title = |vietnamese_translation = }} |director = Gregg Vanzo Kent Butterworth |writer = Al Jean Mike Reiss |synopsis = Homer takes his family to Dr. Marvin Monroe, an unorthodox psychotherapist who uses shock therapy to "cure" them. |albanian_title = Nuk ka fatkeqësi si shtëpia |albanian_translation = There's No Disaster Like Home |arabic_title = |arabic_translation = |bulgarian_title = Вкъщи позорът е най-голям, Vkŭshti pozorŭt e naĭ-golyam |bulgarian_translation = At Home the Disgrace is Greatest |catalan_title = Llar, agredolça llar |catalan_translation = Home Bittersweet Home |czech_title = Taková nenormální rodinka |czech_translation = Such an Abnormal Family |estonian_title = Kodurahu |estonian_translation = Home of Peace |finnish_title = Perheterapiaa |finnish_translation = Family Therapy |french_france_title = Simpsonothérapie |french_france_translation = Simpsonotherapy |french_quebec_title = On est pas si pires |french_quebec_translation = We're Not That Bad |german_title = Eine ganz normale Familie |german_translation = A Quite Normal Family |greek_title= |greek_translation = |hungarian_title = Mindenhol jó, de miért vagy otthon? |hungarian_translation = Everywhere is Good, But Why Are You at Home? |icelandic_title = |icelandic_translation = |italian_title = Amara casa mia |italian_translation = Amara My Home |japanese_title = ホーマーの大決心, Hōmā no dai kesshin |japanese_translation = Homer's Great Decision |korean_title = |korean_translation = |lithuanian_title = Bet namie graudžiausia |lithuanian_translation = But the Worst at Home |polish_title = Nie ma to jak rodzinna hańba |polish_translation = There's Nothing Like a Family Dishonor |portuguese_brazil_title = Problemas em Casa |portuguese_brazil_translation = Problems at Home |russian_title = В гостях хорошо, а дома плохо, V gostyakh khorosho, a doma plokho |russian_translation = Away Well, But at Home Bad |slovak_title = Taká nenormálna rodinka |slovak_translation = Such an Abnormal Family |spanish_latin_america_title = Una familia modelo |spanish_latin_america_translation = A Model Family |spanish_spain_title = Hogar, agridulce hogar |spanish_spain_translation = Home Bittersweet Home |ukrainian_title = Нема ганебнішого місця ніж вдома, Nema hanebnishoho mistsya nizh vdoma |ukrainian_translation = There's No More Shameful Place Than at Home |vietnamese_title = |vietnamese_translation = }} |director = David Silverman |writer = John Swartzwelder |synopsis = After defending Lisa from school bully Nelson Muntz, Bart becomes Nelson's latest school bullying target. Sick of the harassment and torment, Bart, Grampa Simpson and Herman (a slightly deranged military antique store dealer with a missing arm) rally the town's children into fighting back against Nelson and his crones. |albanian_title = Gjenerali Bart |albanian_translation = General Bart |arabic_title = |arabic_translation = |bulgarian_title = Генералът Барт, Generalŭt Bart |bulgarian_translation = General Bart |catalan_title = Bart, el general |catalan_translation = Bart, the General |czech_title = Bart generálem aneb Kdopak by se Nelsona bál |czech_translation = Bart the General or Who Would Be Afraid of Nelson |estonian_title = Väepealik Bart |estonian_translation = Centurion Bart |finnish_title = Sodanjulistus |finnish_translation = Declaration of War |french_france_title = Terreur à la récré |french_france_translation = Terror at the Recreation |french_quebec_title = Bart s'en va-t-en guerre |french_quebec_translation = Bart Goes to War |german_title = Bart schlägt eine Schlacht |german_translation = Bart Beats a Battle |greek_title= |greek_translation = |hungarian_title = Bart tábornok |hungarian_translation = General Bart |icelandic_title = |icelandic_translation = |italian_title = Bart il grande |italian_translation = Bart the Great |japanese_title = バートン将軍, Bāton shōgun |japanese_translation = Bart the General |korean_title = |korean_translation = |lithuanian_title = Generolas Bartas |lithuanian_translation = General Bart |polish_title = Bart generałem |polish_translation = Bart the General |portuguese_brazil_title = Bart, o General |portuguese_brazil_translation = Bart, the General |russian_title = Генерал Барт, General Bart |russian_translation = General Bart |slovak_title = Bart generálom alebo kto by sa Nelsona bál |slovak_translation = Bart the General or Who Would Be Afraid of Nelson |spanish_latin_america_title = El General Bart |spanish_latin_america_translation = General Bart |spanish_spain_title = Bart, el general |spanish_spain_translation = Bart, the General |ukrainian_title = Генерал Барт, Heneral Bart |ukrainian_translation = General Bart |vietnamese_title = |vietnamese_translation = }} |director = Wes Archer |writer = Al Jean Mike Reiss |synopsis = Lisa develops the blues, which is noticeable to the people around her. She has a note sent home from Springfield Elementary School, but Marge and Homer are unable to cheer her up. That night, she hears jazz music in the distance, and sneaks out to follow it, to discover that it is being played by Bleeding Gums Murphy. He teaches her how to express her sadness on the saxophone, and she is happier again. In the meantime, Homer struggles to beat Bart in a boxing video game, to no avail. |albanian_title = Ankesat e Lisës |albanian_translation = Complaints of Lisa |arabic_title = |arabic_translation = |bulgarian_title = Мъркащата Лиса, Mŭrkashtata Lisa |bulgarian_translation = The Lost Lisa |catalan_title = La depressió de la Lisa |catalan_translation = The Depression of Lisa |czech_title = Smutná Líza |czech_translation = Sad Lisa |estonian_title = Tujukas Lisa |estonian_translation = Moody Lisa |finnish_title = Lisan blues |finnish_translation = Lisa's Blues |french_france_title = Ste Lisa Blues |french_france_translation = St. Lisa Blues |french_quebec_title = Les blues de Lisa |french_quebec_translation = Lisa's Blues |german_title = Lisa bläst Trübsal |german_translation = Lisa Blows Sorrow |greek_title= |greek_translation = |hungarian_title = Lisa és a világfájdalom |hungarian_translation = Lisa and the World's Pain |icelandic_title = |icelandic_translation = |italian_title = Lisa sogna il blues |italian_translation = Lisa Dreams of the Blues |japanese_title = リサのブルース, Risa no burūsu |japanese_translation = Lisa's Blues |korean_title = |korean_translation = |lithuanian_title = Aimanuojanti Liza |lithuanian_translation = Aiming at Lisa |polish_title = Miaucząca Lisa |polish_translation = Moaning Lisa |portuguese_brazil_title = Lisa Tristonha |portuguese_brazil_translation = Lisa Sadness |russian_title = Стонущая Лиза, Stonushchaya Liza |russian_translation = Moaning Lisa |slovak_title = Smutná Líza |slovak_translation = Sad Lisa |spanish_latin_america_title = La depresión de Lisa |spanish_latin_america_translation = Lisa's Depression |spanish_spain_title = El blues de la mona Lisa |spanish_spain_translation = The Blues of the Mona Lisa |ukrainian_title = Бідна Ліса, Bidna Lisa |ukrainian_translation = Poor Lisa |vietnamese_title = |vietnamese_translation = }} |director = Wes Archer |writer = John Swartzwelder |synopsis = It's a camping misadventure for the Simpsons. First, they get lost in the woods, and lose all their camping equipment. Bart and Homer go for help, but get washed down a waterfall, and lose all their clothes. Meanwhile, Maggie meets with some bears, while Homer is confused for Bigfoot after sinking in a mud hole. |albanian_title = Thirrja e familjes Simpson |albanian_translation = Calling the Simpson Family |arabic_title = |arabic_translation = |bulgarian_title = Зовът на семейство Симпсън, Zovŭt na semeĭstvo Simpsŭn |bulgarian_translation = Call of the Simpson Family |catalan_title = L'abominable home del bosc |catalan_translation = The Abominable Man of the Forest |czech_title = Volání přírody |czech_translation = Call of Nature |estonian_title = Kuulsad Simpsonid |estonian_translation = Famous Simpsons |finnish_title = Ruostunut romukasa |finnish_translation = Rusted Scrap Heap |french_france_title = L'Abominable Homme des bois |french_france_translation = The Abominable Man of the Woods |french_quebec_title = Les Simpson, coureurs de bois |french_quebec_translation = The Simpsons, Wood Runners |german_title = Vorsicht, wilder Homer! |german_translation = Caution, Wild Homer! |greek_title= |greek_translation = |hungarian_title = Vissza a természetbe |hungarian_translation = Back to Nature |icelandic_title = |icelandic_translation = |italian_title = Il richiamo dei Simpson |italian_translation = The Lure of the Simpsons |japanese_title = ホーマー自然に帰る, Hōmā shizen ni kaeru |japanese_translation = Homer Returns to Nature |korean_title = |korean_translation = |lithuanian_title = Simpsonų prigimties šauksmas |lithuanian_translation = The Cry of Nature of the Simpsons |polish_title = Zew Simpsonów |polish_translation = Call of the Simpsons |portuguese_brazil_title = Chamando os Simpsons |portuguese_brazil_translation = Calling the Simpsons |russian_title = Зов Симпсонов, Zov Simpsonov |russian_translation = The Call of the Simpsons |slovak_title = Volanie prírody |slovak_translation = Calling Nature |spanish_latin_america_title = La llamada de los Simpson |spanish_latin_america_translation = The Call of the Simpsons |spanish_spain_title = El abominable hombre del bosque |spanish_spain_translation = The Abominable Forest Man |ukrainian_title = Сімпсони кличуть, Simpsony klychutʹ |ukrainian_translation = Simpsons Call |vietnamese_title = |vietnamese_translation = }} |director = Rich Moore |writer = Al Jean Mike Reiss Sam Simon Matt Groening |synopsis = Bart cuts off the statue head of Jebediah Springfield to be cool at some bullies, but the city gets outraged and starts looking for the vandal. |albanian_title = Koka llafazane |albanian_translation = The Cheeky Head |arabic_title = |arabic_translation = |bulgarian_title = Издайническата глава, Izdaĭnicheskata glava |bulgarian_translation = The Publishing Head |catalan_title = L'heroi sense cap |catalan_translation = The Hero Without a Head |czech_title = Mluvící hlava |czech_translation = The Talking Head |estonian_title = Kadunud pea |estonian_translation = The Lost Head |finnish_title = Sankarin pää |finnish_translation = Hero's Head |french_france_title = Bart a perdu la tête |french_france_translation = Bart Loses the Head |french_quebec_title = Bart, chasseur de tête |french_quebec_translation = Bart, Head Hunter |german_title = Bart köpft Oberhaupt |german_translation = Bart Beheads the Head |greek_title= |greek_translation = |hungarian_title = A beszélő fej |hungarian_translation = The Speaking Head |icelandic_title = |icelandic_translation = |italian_title = La testa parlante |italian_translation = The Talking Head |japanese_title = 忘れられた英雄, Wasure rareta eiyū |japanese_translation = The Forgotten Hero |korean_title = |korean_translation = |lithuanian_title = Skundiko galva |lithuanian_translation = The Snitching Head |polish_title = Mądra głowa |polish_translation = A Wise Head |portuguese_brazil_title = Conversa Fiada |portuguese_brazil_translation = Small Talk |russian_title = Болтающая голова, Boltayushchaya golova |russian_translation = Chattering Head |slovak_title = Hovoriaca hlava |slovak_translation = The Speaking Head |spanish_latin_america_title = El héroe sin cabeza |spanish_latin_america_translation = The Headless Hero |spanish_spain_title = La cabeza chiflada |spanish_spain_translation = The Crazy Head |ukrainian_title = Зрадницька голова, Zradnytsʹka holova |ukrainian_translation = Treacherous Head |vietnamese_title = |vietnamese_translation = }} |director = David Silverman |writer = John Swartzwelder |synopsis = Homer buys Marge a bowling ball for her birthday, but she accuses him of only buying it for himself - something which is true, right down to Homer's name engraved on the ball. To spite him, she begins to learn how to bowl, helped by Jacques, with whom she becomes quite attached to. Homer suspects something when Jacques invites Marge to his apartment, but Marge changes her plans and goes to the power plant to see her husband instead. |albanian_title = Jeta në Autostradë |albanian_translation = Life on the Highway |arabic_title = |arabic_translation = |bulgarian_title = Живот на скорост, Zhivot na skorost |bulgarian_translation = Life at Speed |catalan_title = Jacques, el trencacors |catalan_translation = Jacques, the Heartbreaker |czech_title = Ve víru vášně |czech_translation = In the Belief of Passion |estonian_title = Loomu poolest metsikud |estonian_translation = Wild Animals are Wild |finnish_title = Täyskaato |finnish_translation = Full-Feller |french_france_title = Marge perd la boule |french_france_translation = Marge Loses the Ball |french_quebec_title = Marge prend sa revanche |french_quebec_translation = Marge Takes Her Revenge |german_title = Der schöne Jacques |german_translation = The Beautiful Jacques |greek_title= |greek_translation = |hungarian_title = Kalandra fel! |hungarian_translation = Adventure Up! |icelandic_title = |icelandic_translation = |italian_title = Nati per essere sfrenati |italian_translation = Born to be Unbridled |japanese_title = 恋におちて, Koiniochite |japanese_translation = Falling in Love |korean_title = |korean_translation = |lithuanian_title = Gyvenimas ant bėgtakio |lithuanian_translation = Life on the Treadmill |polish_title = Życie na torze |polish_translation = Life on the Track |portuguese_brazil_title = Uma Vida Turbulenta |portuguese_brazil_translation = A Turbulent Life |russian_title = Жизнь на полную катушку, Zhizn' na polnuyu katushku |russian_translation = Life to Its Fullest |slovak_title = Vo víre vášne |slovak_translation = In the Whirlwind of Passion |spanish_latin_america_title = Un momento de decisión |spanish_latin_america_translation = A Moment of Decision |spanish_spain_title = Jacques, el rompecorazones |spanish_spain_translation = Jacques, the Heartbreaker |ukrainian_title = Життя на швидкій доріжці, Zhyttya na shvydkiy dorizhtsi |ukrainian_translation = Life on a Fast Track |vietnamese_title = |vietnamese_translation = }} |director = Rich Moore |writer = Jon Vitti |synopsis = Bart purchases a spy camera thorough a catalogue, and Homer goes to a stag party at a local restaurant. The rest of the family goes to the restaurant coincidentally, and Bart snaps a picture of Homer dancing with a belly dancer, Princess Kashmir. Soon, all of Springfield sees the picture, and Marge orders him out of the house. Homer takes Bart to a burlesque show to explain how he shouldn't take advantage of women. |albanian_title = Dita pushim e Homerit |albanian_translation = Homer's Day Off |arabic_title = |arabic_translation = |bulgarian_title = Нощните забавления на Хоумър, Noshtnite zabavleniya na Khoumŭr |bulgarian_translation = Homer's Night Fun |catalan_title = En Homer se'n va de marxa |catalan_translation = Homer Goes On His Way |czech_title = Světák Homer |czech_translation = Dandy Homer |estonian_title = Homeri vaba õhtu |estonian_translation = Homer's Free Evening |finnish_title = Harha-askel |finnish_translation = A Wrong Step |french_france_title = L'Odyssée d'Homer |french_france_translation = Homer's Odyssey |french_quebec_title = Homer fait une virée |french_quebec_translation = Homer Makes a Trip |german_title = Homer als Frauenheld |german_translation = Homer as a Womanizer |greek_title= |greek_translation = |hungarian_title = Homer mulat |hungarian_translation = Homer's Fun |icelandic_title = |icelandic_translation = |italian_title = Homer in the Night |italian_translation = Homer in the Night |japanese_title = パーティーはこりごり, Pātī wa kori gori |japanese_translation = Party Is Crowded |korean_title = |korean_translation = |lithuanian_title = Homerio bernvakaris |lithuanian_translation = Homer's Stag |polish_title = Nocna wyprawa Homera |polish_translation = Homer's Night Expedition |portuguese_brazil_title = A Noite de Folga do Homer |portuguese_brazil_translation = Homer's Night Off |russian_title = Вечеринка Гомера, Vecherinka Gomera |russian_translation = Homer's Party |slovak_title = Svätý Homer |slovak_translation = Holy Homer |spanish_latin_america_title = La correría de Homero |spanish_latin_america_translation = Homer's Run |spanish_spain_title = Homer se va de juerga |spanish_spain_translation = Homer Goes On a Spree |ukrainian_title = Ніч розваг Гомера, Nich rozvah Homera |ukrainian_translation = Homer's Night of Entertainment |vietnamese_title = |vietnamese_translation = }} |director = Wes Archer Milton Gray |writer = George Meyer Sam Simon John Swartzwelder Jon Vitti |synopsis = When Bart flushes a cherry bomb down the toilet Principal Skinner suggests that he should partake in a foreign exchange scheme. Bart is transferred to France, working for some criminals that spike wine with antifreeze. Meanwhile, back in Springfield, Adil Hoxha, an Albanian boy, is exchanged to the Simpsons to receive in the scheme, shows in interest in the power plant, and sends information back to the Albanian government. |albanian_title = Petullat e zemërimit |albanian_translation = Pancakes of Anger |arabic_title = |arabic_translation = |bulgarian_title = Палачинките на гнева, Palachinkite na gneva |bulgarian_translation = The Pancakes of Wrath |catalan_title = Els creps de la ira |catalan_translation = The Crepes of Anger |czech_title = Kyselé hrozny sladké Francie |czech_translation = Sour Grapes Sweet France |estonian_title = Pariisis |estonian_translation = In Paris |finnish_title = Vaihto-oppilas |finnish_translation = Exchange Student |french_france_title = L'Espion qui venait de chez moi |french_france_translation = The Spy Who Came from My Home |french_quebec_title = Bart au grand cru |french_quebec_translation = Bart at the Grand Recruit |german_title = Tauschgeschäfte und Spione |german_translation = Swaps and Spies |greek_title= |greek_translation = |hungarian_title = Csere-bere fogadom |hungarian_translation = I Will Exchange and Drink |icelandic_title = |icelandic_translation = |italian_title = Crêpes alle crêpes, vino al vino |italian_translation = Crepes to Crepes, Wine to Wine |japanese_title = バートのフランス日記, Bāto no Furansu nikki |japanese_translation = Bart's French Diary |korean_title = |korean_translation = |lithuanian_title = Lietiniai iš pykčio |lithuanian_translation = Pancakes of Anger |polish_title = Francja elegancja |polish_translation = France Elegance |portuguese_brazil_title = Crepes da Ira |portuguese_brazil_translation = Crepes of Wrath |russian_title = Гроздья гнева, Grozd'ya gneva |russian_translation = The Grapes of Wrath |slovak_title = Kyslé hrozno sladkého Francúzska |slovak_translation = Sour Grapes Sweet France |spanish_latin_america_title = Intercambio cultural |spanish_latin_america_translation = Cultural Exchange |spanish_spain_title = Viva la vendimia |spanish_spain_translation = Long Live the Vintage |ukrainian_title = Кетяги гніву, Ketyahy hnivu |ukrainian_translation = Bunch of Anger |vietnamese_title = |vietnamese_translation = }} |director = Brad Bird |writer = Jay Kogen Wallace Wolodarsky |synopsis = Homer witnesses a robbery at the Kwik-E-Mart, and he identifies Krusty the Clown as the culprit. Krusty is arrested, tried, imprisoned, and replaced on the show by Sideshow Bob. Lisa and Bart are adamant that Krusty is innocent, so they examine the confirmation, and they conclude that he was framed and set out to find the person who got Krusty in trouble. |albanian_title = Krusty dështon |albanian_translation = Krusty Fails |arabic_title = |arabic_translation = |bulgarian_title = Кръсти отива в затвора, Krŭsti otiva v zatvora |bulgarian_translation = Krusty Goes to Jail |catalan_title = En Krusty va a la presó |catalan_translation = Krusty Goes to Jail |czech_title = Je Šáša vinen? |czech_translation = Is Krusty Guilty? |estonian_title = Krusty jääb vahele |estonian_translation = Krusty Stays Idle |finnish_title = Komedian kuningas |finnish_translation = Comedy King |french_france_title = Un clown à l'ombre |french_france_translation = A Clown In the Shade |french_quebec_title = Mauvaise passe pour Krusty le clown |french_quebec_translation = Bad Luck for Krusty the Clown |german_title = Der Clown mit der Biedermaske |german_translation = The Clown with the Honest Mask |greek_title= |greek_translation = |hungarian_title = Ropi letartóztatásban |hungarian_translation = Krusty Arrested |icelandic_title = |icelandic_translation = |italian_title = Krusty va al fresco |italian_translation = Krusty Goes Cool |japanese_title = クラスティは強盗犯?, Kurasuti wa gōtō-han? |japanese_translation = Krusty Is a Burglar? |korean_title = |korean_translation = |lithuanian_title = Traškis įkliūna |lithuanian_translation = Krusty Gets Caught |polish_title = Krusty zostaje przyłapany |polish_translation = Krusty Is Caught |portuguese_brazil_title = Krusty se Machuca |portuguese_brazil_translation = Krusty Gets Hurt |russian_title = Красти арестован, Krasti arestovan |russian_translation = Krusty Is Arrested |slovak_title = Je Šašo vinný? |slovak_translation = Is Krusty Guilty? |spanish_latin_america_title = Krusty va a la cárcel |spanish_latin_america_translation = Krusty Goes to Jail |spanish_spain_title = Krusty entra en chirona |spanish_spain_translation = Krusty Enters In Nick |ukrainian_title = Красті попався, Krasti popavsya |ukrainian_translation = Krusty Is Caught |vietnamese_title = |vietnamese_translation = }} |director = David Silverman Kent Butterworth |writer = Matt Groening Sam Simon |synopsis = Homer and Marge go out together, after Marge feels Homer takes her for granted. The couple face a slight dilemma when they realize they have no one to look after their kids, so they hire a babysitter named Miss Botz. Matters seem to be going well, until Bart and Lisa find out something shocking about their babysitter. |albanian_title = Disa pasdite magjepëse |albanian_translation = Some Fascinating Evening |arabic_title = |arabic_translation = |bulgarian_title = Нещо като приказна вечер, Neshto kato prikazna vecher |bulgarian_translation = Something Like a Fabulous Evening |catalan_title = Una nit encantadora |catalan_translation = A Lovely Night |czech_title = Hezkej večer |czech_translation = A Nice Evening |estonian_title = Hurmav õhtu |estonian_translation = An Enchanting Evening |finnish_title = Lapsenvahti |finnish_translation = Babysitter |french_france_title = Une soirée d'enfer |french_france_translation = A Night of Hell |french_quebec_title = Une soirée romantique |french_quebec_translation = A Romantic Evening |german_title = Der Babysitter ist los |german_translation = The Babysitter Is Ready |greek_title= |greek_translation = |hungarian_title = Még egy ilyen remek estét! |hungarian_translation = Such Another Great Evening! |icelandic_title = |icelandic_translation = |italian_title = Sola, senza amore |italian_translation = Alone, Without Love |japanese_title = 子守のおばちゃま, Komori no obacha ma |japanese_translation = Babysitting Auntie |korean_title = |korean_translation = |lithuanian_title = Užkerėtas vakaras |lithuanian_translation = Enchanted Evening |polish_title = Prawie czarujący wieczór |polish_translation = Almost a Charming Evening |portuguese_brazil_title = Numa Noite Encantada |portuguese_brazil_translation = On a Lovely Night |russian_title = В один из волшебных вечеров, V odin iz volshebnykh vecherov |russian_translation = In One of the Magical Nights |slovak_title = Pekný večer |slovak_translation = Nice Evening |spanish_latin_america_title = Una noche encantadora |spanish_latin_america_translation = A Lovely Night |spanish_spain_title = La babysitter ataca de nuevo |spanish_spain_translation = The Babysitter Attacks Again |ukrainian_title = Надзвичайно приємний вечір, Nadzvychayno pryyemnyy vechir |ukrainian_translation = Extremely Nice Evening |vietnamese_title = |vietnamese_translation = }}